My Saving Grace
by Raaven1994
Summary: Adapted from Greys Anatomy Season 2 (all rights belong to Greys Anatomy Producers) I just own my OC 'Grace'. Addison and Derek have a child. After the affair Derek leaves his family behind, leaving Mark to pick up the pieces. What happens when Addison come to Seattle? Who will she choose to be with?
1. Chapter 1

**My Saving Grace**

 _"_ _If you live long enough, you'll make mistakes. But if you learn from them, you'll be a better person. It's how you handle adversity, not how it affects you. The main thing is never quit, never quit, never quit._ _"_ _-_ ** _William J. Clinton_**

* * *

She walked through the sliding doors into the hospital, thankful to be out of the rain. Addison Forbs Montgomery did not do rain. She quickly spotted her husband cuddling up to a young women, she assumed it was the intern that Richard had mentioned in their earlier conversation.

 ** _A few days earlier in New York City….._**

"So what I just pick up Grace up and drop her off like a babysitter now?" Mark said frustrated, as he stood on the steps of the brownstone.

"Mark please lets not get into this again! I'm happy for you to take Grace out, but I need time to deal with everything" Addison tried to reason, she didn't have the energy to fight with Mark anymore.

"How much time? Because this is the most you've said to me in two weeks Addi"

"Mark please…." She was cut off by her 4 year old daughter bounding down the stairs, her brown curls bouncing as she approached Mark, with a piece of paper in hand.

"Look I finished, I put in all the flowers and trees" the little girl beamed passing the drawing of the park to Mark.

"Thank-you Princess" He said bending down pulling Grace into a hug.

"Can you put it on the picture wall?" She asks as they pull apart. Mark had a few of Graces drawings hanging in his apartment, Grace dubbed one of the walls as her picture wall, she drew pictures whenever her and Mark went somewhere.

"Of course! You know kiddo soon you'll be painting for MOMA". He chuckled at the confused look on Graces face. "Ok princess, I have to get going.. but next time we will go to the zoo" He said trying to put a happy spin on the fact that he had to go.

Graces face instantly dropped she didn't want Mark to leave, she loved it when he moved in. "Can you please stay?" she said quietly before looking up to her mother.

Addison couldn't deal with having Mark at the house, but she found it so hard to say no to her daughter especially when she looked up at her with her big beautiful blue eyes. Addison felt guilty, how many times could this little girls family be broken apart before it affected her. Thankfully Addison didn't have to make the decision as Mark intervened.

"Gracie I wish I could stay, but I have to do a surgery at the hospital, how about I stay another time?" he offered hoping to cheer her up.

Grace seemed to think over the proposal "Ok, but you have to pinkie promise" she held out her pinkie. Mark complied with the little girls pinkie promise request knowing she was just as stubborn as her mother. After the pinkie promise Grace ran inside determined to draw more pictures for the 'picture wall'.

"Thank you" Addison said as the little girl disappeared inside the house.

"No problems Addi, listen I know you don't want to be around me right now. But please just call me later ok?"

"Sure" Addison said just wanting him to leave.

* * *

Addison closed the door before hearing the phone ring. " Hello Doctor Addison Montgomory-Sheppard speaking" she answered ever so professionally.

"Addison! Its Richard Webber" came the voice of her long time mentor.

"Richard hey, it's been way too long… how's everything going?"

"Everything's good Addison, hope you and my beautiful grand-daughter are going ok"

"We're fine, your granddaughter keeps me on my toes" Addison said with a smile.

"I bet, now other than checking in, I was wondering if you could come to Seattle for a TTTS case, I've already sent the case file to you"

"Yeah, I'll have a look for you, and check my schedule" Addison said walking towards her laptop to check her emails, for the case report.

"Of course, there's something else you need to know. Derek has been out here for a couple of months, I know you probably don't want to here this from me, but I found out he's dating an intern. I'm really sorry Addison." Richard spoke with concern for Addison.

Addison was stumped she had no idea how to respond. Derek had been gone for months without any contact, he hadn't even told his mother Caroline where he had gone. She couldn't deal with this right now, not with everything else going on. She told Richard she would look over the file ASAP and get back to him. She didn't really comment on Derek hoping he would get the message.

* * *

The next day Addison asked one of her closest friends Savvy, if she could babysit Grace while she was in Seattle, she didn't want to have to drag her daughter with her, especially with Derek being there. After looking at the case she only thought she would need to be there a few days tops, she would go there see Richard finish her case and come home, were she belonged.

Addison was currently in Graces room packing a travel bag for her daughter.

"Mummy could you please pack the sparkly dress" Grace asked as she continued to fill her backpack with toys.

"Sure baby, are you sure you need all those toys?"

"They'll get lonely if they are not all together" Grace explained as she patted her favourite toy duck before placing it in the bag.

Addison couldn't help but smile at her daughters reasoning, her little girl had the biggest heart. "Grace, just one bag of toys ok? Remember Aunt Sav and Uncle Wes have lots of toys" she tried to reason.

"Okay" the little girl sighed as she tried to cram all the toys into her backpack. "How long will you go for mummy?" Grace asked putting the backpack on and walking to her mother.

"I should be back on Monday, which means you get to spend a few days with Aunt Sav and Wes, is that ok?"

"Yes, but do I get to go to the zoo with Daddy still?" Grace asked. She had called Mark daddy as long as she had talked. At first Addison thought it was because Grace thought that's what all men were called, but as she got older Mark became more like her Dad, especially when her actual father was too busy trying to be the very best neurosurgeon.

"Yeah of course Mar…..Daddy will take you to the zoo, I'll tell him to pick you up from Aunt Sav's ok?"

"Thank-you mummy" Grace said happily as she hugged Addison.

* * *

 ** _Present time_**

And now here she was, in rainy Seattle, watching as her husband cozied up to an intern. She walked over to Derek, he must have noticed her because his face turned to one of worry. Addison wanted to keep this conversation to a minimum, but she also wanted to watch the man that abandoned their daughter to squirm.

"Addison what are you doing here?" Derek said angrily

Addison almost rolled her eyes at the tone of his voice "Well you would know if you had bothered to return anyone of my phone calls" She replied back coolly. She turned to the intern wondering if Derek had even told her the truth.

"I'm Addison Sheppard" she extended her hand to the very confused intern who looked like a dear caught in headlights.

"Sheppard" The younger women questioned with a confused look, just like Addison thought Derek hadn't even bothered to mention her.

"You must be the women screwing my husband!" She delivered the statement with Forbs-Montgomery coldness. She did feel a little guilty the poor women had no idea what was going on, but she was doing this to Derek. The intern all but bolted for the door, Addison was glad she could deal with Derek directly.

"Addison, what are you doing here?" He said seeming more irritated then before.

She decided to push his buttons luckily she new how to wind him up "Your hair's different" she comments, deliberately ignoring his question.

"A lot of things are different," He says full of venom.

"It's longer. I like it. It's very Russell Crowe" She attempts to stroke his hair amused by his obvious irritation.

"What Are You Doing Here!" He demands.

"What are you doing here? You just pick up and leave everything? Your house, your practice, your daughter? You had a life in Manhattan" She can't keep up her façade after the mention of their daughter.

"Had" He clarifies.

She was irritated now, it was one thing to pretend she didn't exist, but his daughter hadn't done anything to him, he couldn't pretend she didn't exist. "And now you have a girlfriend in Seattle. She seems sweet" She tries to hide her anger.

"The ice you're on. Thin." Came his half-cocked threat.

"She's young. That whole wide-eyed, ooh he's-a-brain-surgeon thing happening, but still sweet. Which was what you were going for, right? The anti-Addison?"

"If you came out here to try and win me back, forget about it."

She almost laughed at the arrogance Derek had, but instead decide to play along "I did. I flew all the way across the country to reminisce over wedding photos, get drunk, fall into bed, and make you realize you can't live without me." His face remained like a stone, she actually thought he was starting to believe her.

"Relax. Derek, I'm here for work, I'm helping the TTTS case you guys admitted last week and from Richard's briefing, I should be…"

Derek cuts her off shocked "Richard, he knew you were coming out here? "

"He asked me to come. Didn't he tell you?"

"No. He didn't."

"Hmm. Surprise." She dismisses before walking towards the elevator.

"Where's Grace staying while you're here?" Derek asked from behind her.

Addison stopped in her tracks, she wanted to ask if actually cared, but decided to quote his own words.

"Oh so she's not part of that life you HAD?"

"Where is she Addison?" Derek said approaching her.

"With Savvy, I wasn't about to bring her out here to the man who abandoned her. Now if you'll excuse me!" she finishes and gets in the elevator leaving Derek in her wake. She clicked the elevator needing to find Richard. She felt her phone buzz, she quickly read the message.

 ** _Hey Ads, hope you had a safe flight. Little munchin went to bed on time for once :) I said she could call you in the morning. Talk then. Luv Sav xxxx_**

Addison was glad her daughter was able to sleep without her; it wasn't very often that they ever spent time apart. She assumed that the mountain of toys were helping her deal with being separated. The ding of the elevator brought Addison out of her thoughts.

* * *

 **Hey Readers, just testing the waters with this new story its been forever since i posted, i sort of lost my passion for writing due to a number of life challenges but I'm back! please read and review :) I'm happy for any feedback XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys thanks for the follows, favourites and reviews I'll try to respond to reviews at the end of the chapters as much as I can. Hope you're all enjoying the story** **J** **I love any feedback or suggestions! Happy Reading XX**

* * *

 _The flame of anger, bright and brief, sharpens the barb of love._ \- **Walter Savage Landor**

* * *

 **DPOV**

Derek was shocked that Addison was here; he had been wishfully thinking that she would just stay in New York, being miserable after destroying their marriage. Seeing her immediately brought back feelings of betrayal, 11 years of marriage thrown away for a one-night-stand with Mark. Derek had always known that Mark was a man-whore, but he was his best friend, he never thought he would betray their brother relationship, or that his wife would betray their vows.

With his anger came guilt, deep regret over leaving his daughter without a word, or a goodbye. He thought time away from New York would help him forget about everything, Meredith had been apart of the healing process, helped him forget about the wife who cheated, the best friend who betrayed him. Derek pulled out his phone looking at the picture of his smiling daughter; he had so many things to deal with right now. He had to fix things with Meredith explain his marriage was over; he needed to talk to the chief.

Before he had time to see the chief his pager went off alerting him to a new emergency patient. Great. He thought annoyed.

* * *

Derek rounded the corner hearing Meredith and the other interns talking he paused briefly listening to their conversation.

"Why are you back here tonight, don't you have a date with McDreamy?" The bubbly blond asked Meredith.

"More like McMarried" O'Malley added.

"McWhat?" Izzie all but shouted shocked at the information.

"I came to check on Joe" Meredith said diverting the topic away from Derek, Derek hated seeing her look so heartbroken.

"You think he's gonna be ok?" George asked concerned for the bar owner and friend.

"You think he's gonna need an operation?" Yang added Derek knew she lived and breathed surgery. He decided now to approach the group hoping Meredith will want to scrub in.

"Operation, yes. Ok, hard to tell. Basilar artery's blown up like a balloon. Subarachnoid bleeding. Aneurysm the size of a golf ball" He said presenting the case and alerting the interns to his presence.

O'Malley was first to respond "No way to clip something like that"

"Not without magic fingers" Yang added

"Or a standstill operation" Derek said hoping Meredith would want in.

"You're doing a standstill?" Yang said eagerly, receiving questionable looks from the others "he's doing a standstill operation" she stated justifying her response to the other interns.

"I'd like to try. First I need some additional patient history, overnight labs, and a cerebral angio!" He said trying to hand the chart to Meredith. She gave him a questionable look. If only he could explain to her everything.

"I'm drunk" Meredith states in an annoyed tone before walking away.

"Meredith?" Derek calls out, trying to follow her but the other interns step in his way

"McBastard" Izzie mutters under her breath just load enough for Derek to hear.

To distracted to respond he steps by them placing the case notes on the nearby medical cart. Christina quickly picked up the case report.

"Ahem!" Izzie says looking shocked

"What are you doing?" George asks Cristina with malleus in his voice.

Christina gives them a dah look "Uh..I am on her side, but we're talking a possible standstill here. Recognize."

Derek followed Meredith to the main entrance of the hospital. She was just walking out the main door when Derek managed to catch up with her. Only a few feet a way he yelled out "Meredith! Meredith"

"Go away!" Meredith yelled back as she continued to walk out into the rain.

"Just wait. We should discuss this." Derek tried to convince her to listen. If she heard the story then she'd know.

"Here's a thought. No! Quit following me!" Meredith continued her walk to the car park.

"At least let me explain" Derek said desperately, causing Meredith to pause and face him.

"Explain? You know when you should have explained? The night we met in the bar. Before any of the rest of it. Yeah, that would have been a good time to discuss it."

"Look I know how you feel…." Derek was quickly interrupted by Meredith.

"Do you? Somehow I doubt that. Because if you did, you would shut up, and you would turn around and go back inside, because you would realize that I am this close to getting in my car and running you down in the parking lot!" She all but screamed with the most hateful look in her eye.

Anger overcame Derek this was Addison's fault, she had popped the happy bubble that he had been living in Seattle. He had to see the chief about this.

* * *

 **APOV**

I saw Richard sitting up in his hospital bed reading a book, it had been years since I had seen Richard we had exchanged Christmas cards and emails over the years but since he took over as chief at Seattle Grace they hadn't had face to face contact. I knocked on the door causing Richard to quickly look up at me, a smile quickly appeared on his face, one that I reciprocated.

"Addison! Come in, its lovely to see you " He said with a warm smile.

"It's great to see you too, how are you feeling?" I ask as I walked over to the seat next to the hospital bed.

"Oh you know ok considering I've had brain surgery. How about you? How's that baby of yours?"

"Not a baby anymore, she's the best thing I've ever done" I smile thinking about my daughter. "Here she made this for you" I said passing Richard the hand drawn card Grace had made for him, before sitting down.

Richard took the card and smiled "You're right she's not a baby anymore, looks like you got a mini Picasso on your hands"

"Yeah she's in love with drawing at the moment, I swear she already has more artistic skill than me". Richard let out a small chuckle at my comment.

"Now I've organised a consult with the TTTS patient tomorrow, is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine Richard, but you should be taking it easy and having a break"

"Now you sound like Adele" He grumbled

"Where is that lovely lady of yours?" I noticed a concerned look in Richards's eyes "She knows you're here doesn't she?"

"Well you know how she likes to worry, I'll tell her once I'm fully recovered"

"Your going to be in trouble" hell have no fury like Adele kept in the dark.

"Now come on Addi, she wont find out" Richard says trying to sound confident. I can't help but let out a laugh.

"Richard you know better than me that Adele has a sixth sense for these things" soon we were both in a fit of laughter thinking of the old times. Adele was a motherly figure however when it came to Richard she had a hot and cold switch; there was no question as to who was the boss in the relationship.

I stopped laughing when I saw Derek standing at the door, silently with his arms crossed looking like a petulant child chucking a temper tantrum. I broke the awkward silence that had engulfed the room by clearing my throat. I focused my attention back on Richard "I'll see you tomorrow to report for duty" I smiled before leaving the room not meeting Derek's eyes.

* * *

 **Until next time lovely readers X**


	3. Chapter 3

" **It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not." ―** **André Gide** **,** **Autumn Leaves**

* * *

 **APOV**

I had just pulled up to the hospital for a morning start, as I turned off my radio I noticed Savvy's number flashing on my phone.

"Hello" I answered swiftly.

"Hi mummy" came the chipper voice of my daughter.

"Hey baby, are you having fun at your aunt and uncles?"

"Yes mummy, uncle Weiss made chocolate chip pancakes for me and aunt Savvy"

"Oh that sounds yummy! Mummy wished she could have some"

"We can make more for you mummy"

"That sounds like a great idea baby, mummy will have to eat them when she gets back"

"I miss you mummy, will you be back from Sweattle soon?" Addison smiled at her daughter's cute mispronunciation of 'Seattle'.

"Yeah baby mummy will be back really soon. I love you sweetie"

"Love you to the moon mummy. Aunt Savvy wants to say hello" I heard the phone being passed over.

"Hey Adds" came Savvy's voice.

"Hey Sav, how's my baby behaving?" I ask, knowing she always was on her best behavior with Sav and Weiss, they both worshiped the ground she walked on.

"She's being an angel like always, you know I may have to keep her forever"

"Hey she's one of a kind, you can borrow but not keep," I joked hearing Savvy laugh on the other end of the line.

"Yeah you really broke the mold with that one… you know she's really excited for her visit with Mark….."

I knew there was a question in Savs statement; she always uses a certain tone of voice when she subtly/not so subtly wants information.

"Don't give me that tone Sav" I say calling her out.

"What are you doing there Addy? I mean Grace loves Mark she calls him dad!"

"I know, but after everything that happened with him.. It's so complicated! And I just can't be with him…and now I have to deal with Derek and his intern in Seattle its…"

"WAIT! Derek's in Seattle?" Sav gasped out shocked.

"Yes unfortunately, he's been out here the whole time shacked up with some intern"

"Oh Addy I'm sorry" Sav said sympathy lacing every word

"It's fine Sav, I'll deal with Derek.. I'm going to ask for a divorce"

"Are you sure.. I mean you and Derek have a long history, plus a daughter there are other options"

"Me and Derek are different people now, he's not the same man I married, and I'm certainly not innocent in all of this. I think there's just too much that has happened for us to go back to who we were" I said truthfully, this seemed like the only option Derek clearly had moved on. I could do the same maybe this time without the guilt.

"Ok Adds, just keep me updated" Savvy said supportively.

" I knew I was your source of drama! Is this why you've kept me around all these years?" I said sarcastically, I mean why not smile during stressful times.

"Oh no you have figured it out! I'm actually going to write a novel, rollercoaster life of Addison Montgomery" Sav laughed

"This is why we're friends" I say with a smile "I have to go into the hospital, I'll call before Grace goes to sleep tonight"

"Sure, see ya Addy"

"Bye Sav, give Grace a kiss and hug from me"

"I will" Sav adds before hanging up.

* * *

 **DPOV**

 ** _Hospital in front of surgery board_**

"So… I hear congratulations are in order" Derek says passively aggressive to Burke

"Don't sweat it Shepherd. I'll only be your boss for a few days." Came Preston's calm response

"I'm well aware of Richard's recovery time! I'm the one who operated on him, remember?"

"I do. You operated. He survived and chose me to take over while recruiting your wife." Burk said with a smirk loving the irony of the situation.

"Clearly, he has brain damage"

"Or is it your ex-wife? I'm a little fuzzy on that" Burk mocked a confused look.

"We're separated" Derek's irritation was beginning to show.

Addison walks over interrupting the boys testosterone match "Sorry to interrupt, Dr. Burke"

Burke turns and smiles at Addison "You're never interrupting"

"She's always interrupting." Derek said pettily, why was Addison still here he thought to himself.

Addison ignored his comment "I was just checking to see if Dr. Burke secured the intern…"

Addison was cut off by Meredith as she walked up to the group "The intern you requested? He did"

Derek looked at Addison with an annoyed look, then Burke. He can't help but notice the smug smile on Burke face, before Burke leaves the group in an awkward silence. Derek can't do anything but walk away. Meredith wants nothing to do with him, and he wants nothing to do with Addison, if he can even call her that she's more like the devil, coming along just as he rebuilds his life.

* * *

 **MPOV**

 ** _Weiss and_** ** _Savannah's_** ** _apartment_**

"Hey Weiss" Mark greeted his long time friend from the doorway.

"Hey man, Sav's just getting Grace ready" Weiss says moving aside to let Mark into the apartment. "She's super excited practically been bouncing all morning" he adds as they walk to the kitchen bench sitting on the bar stools.

"I bet! Has she been behaving?" Mark asks

"She always does, I just hope we don't set the bench mark to high for our own kids, surely they can't all be as well behaved as Grace?"

"Yeah I don't know? I think they broke the mould with Gracie, I'm sure as long your kids inherit from Sav they should be fine" Mark jokes

"Ha you know Sav says the same thing. Hey if ours inherit from Savvy they'll be miniature shopaholics, I'll be broke!" Weiss says with a laugh. Before Mark could respond Grace came running into the kitchen.

"DADDDDYYYYYY" she said excitedly as she jumped up for a hug.

"Hey Princess" Mark lifted Grace up "Have you been having fun with your aunt and uncle?"

"Yes I've had the bestest time, Aunt Savvy broughted me a new dollhouse" Grace rushed out the sentence, obviously excited over the new present she had received.

Savannah came into the room carrying Graces backpack. "Hey Mark" she greeted with a smile.

"Hey Sav, Grace tells me you brought a dollhouse?"

"I may have, you know she's my only goddaughter, that is permission for me to spoil her" Sav says putting Graces bag on the counter.

"Daddy can we please go to the zoo now?" Grace asked quietly

"Of course we can, give Aunt Savvy a kiss" Mark said standing up while carrying Grace, grabbing the bag with his spare arm. Grace leant towards Savannah giving her a quick kiss.

"Bye Sweetie you have fun" Sav said to Grace.

"I will. Bye Uncle Weiss" Grace said waving at her uncle who was on the other side of the island bench.

"I'll see you guys later today" Mark said. Weiss walked over to the help Mark get the door.

"Oh and Mark when you get back, we can have a beer, while I gloat about how my team kicked ass in the football game today"

"Man when are you going to learn that the giants are the best team, you can't live in New York and not support them" Mark pointed out to Weiss.

"Hey my support motto is 'where you grow not where you go', anyway you two have fun, Grace make sure you try and steal me a penguin"

"You can't steal penguins, you're not allowed to" Grace said seriously with a frown on her face, not picking up on the joke. This caused giggles from the adults in the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**'** _Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end'_ **\- Seneca**

* * *

 **APOV**

I don't know why I asked to work with Meredith, curiosity I guess, she was the woman Derek used to get over me. Meredith follows behind me quietly as we enter Julie's room.

"Define TTTS" I ask Meredith trying to maintain a professional façade.

"Twin-twin transfusion syndrome. Conjoined fetal twins" Meredith answered swiftly.

"Connected by?" I shot off quickly, while checking over Julies chart.

"Blood vessels in the placenta" Meredith answered almost as if it was a question.

"Meaning?" I asked. Meredith pauses unable to think of the answer. After a short pause I decide to put her out of her misery clearly she didn't know "One twin gets too much blood, the other too little, endangering the lives of both. I'd expect you to know that, Grey"

Julie looked nervously at me "They told me there wasn't much chance anything could be done" She said worried about her babies lives.

"TTTS is usually impossible to correct. Unless you happen to be one of a handful of surgeons in the world that knows how to separate fetal blood vessels. Which, luckily for you, I am. So were gonna get you into surgery tomorrow. If you have any questions at all please ask Dr. Grey. From what I have seen, she is one the hospital's most popular interns" I saw wittily, before Meredith and I left the room

"I could've answered your question had you given me the chance" Meredith with an annoyed tone.

"Chin up, Grey. I'm this tough on everyone, not just the women my husband sleeps with. Order an ultrasound for her and pre-op labs in full"

* * *

The day had progressed fast; I tried not to think about Derek, which was rather hard especially as I was working with his intern. When Mark and I were together it was like Derek had disappeared from my mind but now here he was, at Seattle Grace Hospital, where I now had a case! Talk about small world. I wanted so much to hate Derek; he was absent as a husband, and as a father. But we had such a long history, filled with beautiful moments. Had I thrown away my marriage all for Mark? Although Mark had shown he could change deep down I knew he would always be the old Mark, the one who flirted with every women in a meter radius. So now here I am thinking about Derek while trying not to think about him. Easy to say it's not going that well.

I took a deep breath trying to put Derek out of my mind. As I rounded the hospital corridor I was stopped by the one and only Derek Sheppard.

"Addison what are you doing?" He asked irritated as usual seems to be his only mood with me now days.

"Working, why?" I asked not sure I wanted the answer.

"No with Meredith, what you did took a lot of nerve" He grumbled ushering me out of the way as doctor Burke passed by.

"Oh come on she came highly recommend!" I retorted

"Right!" sarcasm dripped in his voice

"So you don't recommend her?"

"No I did not say that!"

"Just not for her medical skills" I added wittily.

"Oh would you just stop!" He said agitated

The intern herself interrupted the petty argument. "Doctor Sheppard?" she asked aloud. Causing both Derek and I to respond.

"Labs confirm what look like abnormalities on the ultrasound. I think you should come see for yourself." She told me.

"Fine, lets go" I said shooting one last glare at Derek before heading to the Julies room.

* * *

 **MPOV**

There was nothing worse then the zoo on a public holiday, thousands of people crammed together crowding all the exhibits, children running everywhere, crying as they got sick of walking. But Grace wanted to go, so it was the least I could do. Thank god she wasn't one of the bratty children I was use to seeing at shops and places, the type who throw themselves around until they got what they wanted. She was one of the only kids I could stand to be around. I could tell Grace thought of me as a father as scary as that was, I also embraced it, being with Addison and Grace was like having my own family to look after and love, something I hadn't grown up with.

We escaped the chaos of the zoo after a couple of hours and headed to the park.

"Daddy?" Grace asked in a small voice as we walked to the pond.

"Yes Princess?" I answered smiling at her, I'm the first to admit that Grace has me wrapped around her finger.

"When mommy gets back from Sweattle are you going to stay home again?" She asked innocently looking up at me with her big blue eyes. These were the questions I dreaded. While me and Addison were together we lived in complete bliss, one of those picture book happy families, it didn't take long for it to all disintegrate. Grace's family had broken apart twice now and I didn't know whether I could fix it this time. I notice Gracie sucking her fingers something she only does when she's nervous. I stop walking and bend down to be on the same level as Grace.

"Gracie I love you to the moon and back, but mummy and daddy are having a little holiday apart from each other" I try to explain

"But mummy misses you, she's sad and cries, maybe if you come back she'll smile and be happy all the time, and forever."

"Come here kiddo!" I say pulling her into a hug. I knew Addison was upset so it didn't surprise me that Grace had picked up on it, she was a very intuitive child. Every time I tried to talk to Addison she would push me away, no matter what I said or did it never seemed to be right in her book. I couldn't give up on her though, her and Grace were my family I had to try and fix things.

"Ok Gracie, when mummy comes home I'll have a talk to her" I say as I pull back from Grace, her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Then can we go on a holiday together?" She says happily

"Haha ok I can ask…where would we go kiddo?"

"To the place where the koala bears are.. Like the ones at the zoo, they are super cuddly"

"Yeah they did look cuddly, now how about we go feed these ducks" I smile as we get to the pond.

 ** _*Flashback two and a half months ago*_**

It was an overcast day at central park, however they had decided to go ahead with their picnic plans. It was a stereotypical picnic set up right down to the red and white checked picnic blanket, they however were not a stereotypical family. They had over come massive hurdles and now were starting to do regular family activities together, Mark was overjoyed it was the family he had never had growing up, the type that cared and loved each other, the type that scared the shit out of him because he never wanted to lose this.

"Its going to rain" Addison said pulling Mark out of his thoughts he saw her looking concerned at the grey clouds.

"Its not going to rain" Mark said packing away the leftover food.

"I'm no weatherman but those clouds look like rain clouds" Addison said with a laugh.

"Why do you hate rain so much? I mean it's the same as a shower, and you do love the showers we take together" He said with a cheeky grin causing Addison to role her eyes at his innuendo.

"Yes but showers have controlled water heat, and its indoors… plus did I mention the warm part?" countered Addison as she drank the remainder of her wine putting the glass into the picnic basket.

"One day I shall take you camping Red! And it will be raining" Mark said jokingly

"I would love to see you try" she teased.

Mark smiled before leaning forward and pulling Addison into a small loving kiss. The lover's moment was interrupted when Grace came back over to where they were sitting.

"Mummy, Daddy that's yucky" she remarked screwing up her face as she approached her parents.

Mark almost laughed at her response "That's right Gracie, which is why you can never ever kiss boys deal"

"Yuck boys are yucky" Grace said as she came and sat on her mothers lap.

"Just give it 10 more years" Addison joked to Mark

"I don't think so" he said quickly "lets go with another 30 years".

Suddenly there were a couple of drops of rain, Addison was instantly displeased hating the feeling of rain. Within a second heavy rain pelted from the sky soaking the entire family, Grace let out a scream at the sudden down pour, Addison jumped up carrying Grace as they ran towards a large tree for shelter. Mark was left to shove the saturated picnic blanket into the basket, before racing over to the tree. The large tree created a sufficient shelter only a few drops getting through the large canopy.

"There's lots and lots and lots of rainnn!" Grace yelled out clapping her hands, drops of water dripping from her soaked brown locks.

Mark laughed at the look in the little girls eyes, one of pure enjoyment, which matched the huge smile she was wearing. He saw Addison chuck him a telling look.

"Okay so you were right it rained" He smiled "At least someone likes the rain" He said motioning to Grace, who was now out of her mother's arms and at the edge of the tree, her hand outstretched as she felt the rain saturating her hand. Addison's face instantly lightened as she laughed at her daughter's love of the rain.

* * *

 **AN: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS :)** **I do love hearing what you all have to say :)** **To be honest I'm not exactly sure what direction this story will go in.. so let me know what you think are you thinking Maddison or Aderek?**

 **REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU :) :)**

* * *

 **Guest review- Thank you :)**

 **Guest reviewer- Yeah the back story to this (which you'll read more of) is that Grace has grown up with Mark as a father figure, which is why she calls him Daddy, Mark was around Addison and Grace a lot when Derek couldn't be. Derek was busy at work a lot 'sort of like in the show' but still around a bit. Because Addison, Mark and Derek were so close there wasn't really an issue with her calling Mark Daddy, they all thought it was cute, she calls Derek Dad.**

 **Guest reviewer- Glad you thought it was cute :)** **more Mark and Grace to come! Maybe even baby Grace :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys :) :) thanks for the reviews. This is a mostly Derekish chapter just so you know, let me know what you think :)**

* * *

 _Life is an adventure in forgiveness._ _-_ **Norman Cousins**

* * *

 **APOV**

The day had become quite hectic; one of Julie's twins had started to develop the beginnings of heart failure. The procedure was a relatively simple one I had completed numerous times, done with a laparoscopic tube. The TTTS however added extra risk, luckily the operation ran smoothly which was the best-case scenario.

I was back later that evening checking on Julie after her surgery. "See? Just a small scar" I said comfortingly as I gave Julie an ultrasound checking on the twins.

"And my babies?" Julie asked concerned looking from the monitor to me.

"Your babies are doing very well" I smiled "And Dr. Grey will be back to check on you a little bit later" I was just about to leave when Julie spoke up.

"Actually! I'd prefer it if Dr. Grey were taken off the case" Julie said with distaste.

"Why, is there a problem?" Although the intern wasn't my most favourite person she seemed like a capable doctor perhaps she had offended Julie in someway.

"She just reminds me of someone I don't like very much. Someone my husband likes a lot! Particularly in lingerie. You understand?" Julie delivered the harsh statement.

"No, no, I don't understand"

"Well, she's sleeping with your husband, right?" I immediately remembered the brief conversation Meredith and I had in the hall, which Julie obviously overheard.

"Ms. Philips, I lack Dr. Grey's class and patience so, let me set the record straight. My husband didn't cheat on me, I cheated on him. So the wronged woman here, Dr. Grey. So, I think you owe here one hell of an apology" I delivered the message to both Julie and Meredith. I did feel sort of bad for Meredith, Derek had lied to her, and at least she would hear the truth from me.

* * *

 **DPOV**

I was out on the deck of the trailer, as small droplets of rain fell around me. I tried calling Meredith for the tenth time, only for it to go straight to message bank. Suddenly I saw car lights approaching the trailer, as the car got closer I noticed Meredith driving, I was glad she had come out here now I could explain to her what had happened. It also meant explaining that I had a daughter as well, I wasn't quite sure how she would take the news, perhaps Addison had already blurted it out to make Meredith uncomfortable. She hopped out of the car, walking to stand just in front of it before she paused.

"You have a wife!" she stated

"Yes" there was a pregnant pause "and a daughter" a look of shock passed across Meredith's face followed by a look of anger, I guess Addison hadn't mentioned it to her.

"Your wife said she cheated on you first, is that true" Meredith asked. That surprised me that Addison would admit that to Meredith.

"Yes" I said simple, waiting for her next move.

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

I decided to tell her the full story, hoping once she heard it she would understand and forgive me. "One night I parked my car, I unlock my front door, go inside my house, and something 's different. Nothing's different, everything's the same, but yet, still, something's different. And I stand there for a while. And then I know. See, there are moments for me, you know, usually when I'm in the OR, when I just know what's gonna happen next." I take a sip of beer trying to wash away the anger; Meredith comes and sits next to me before I continue.

"So I go upstairs. As I'm walking down the hall, I trying to prepare myself for what I'm gonna see when I go into my bedroom. I step on a man's jacket that doesn't belong to me. And everything I think I know just shifts. Because the jacket that doesn't belong to me, its a jacket that I recognize. And what I know now is that when I go into my bedroom, I'm not just gonna see that my wife is cheating on me. I'm gonna see that my wife is cheating on me with Mark, who happened to be my best friend." I hated even thinking about it, I hated that I still cared enough to get angry. "It's just so pedestrian, common and dirty, and cruel. Mostly just cruel. I left, came out here"

"And you met me" Meredith adds

"And I met you" I say look at Meredith, trying to figure out what was going on in her head.

She simply shook her head before standing up and walking towards the car, she turned to face me. "Well, what was I to you? The girl you screwed to get over being screwed? The person who helped you forget about you wife and kid?" she asked.

"You were like coming up for fresh air. It's like I was drowning and you saved me. That's all I know". After Addison cheated it felt like I had lost everything.

"It's not enough" she said simple before leaving me sitting there in the rain. With a whirling amount of thoughts alive in my mind.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _Almost 5 years ago_**

He was officially worried, Addison had missed her third day of work, he found out from one of the nurses that she had called in sick again. He felt guilty for not being home for the last few days, and to top it off he had missed their anniversary due to an emergency case, he knew he wasn't in the good books. He pushed open the door to the brownstone, flowers in hand.

"Addison" he called out into the seemingly quiet house, as he closed the front door dumping his keys on the side table. He heard scuffling up stairs before Addison appeared at the top of the staircase; her usually immaculate hair was in a loose pony, she was missing her usually designer clothes, instead wearing one of his old Colombia t-shirts that reached just to the top of her thighs.

"Hey" She greeted with a small smile as she began her decent down the staircase.

"Hey" Derek smiled back as she came to stand in front of him, he quickly placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Here I got these for you, this is a sorry I missed our anniversary and I'll make it up to you" he said passing her the flowers.

"Its ok Derek I understand you had a case…these are beautiful" She sniffed the roses before placing them on one of the banisters. She turned back to Derek " I have something for you" She smiled cheerfully.

"You didn't have to get me anything" Derek said feeling guilty he hadn't even got her a present yet.

"Well kind of too late, just wait here….and close your eyes" She said while heading towards the staircase.

"Really are you serious?" he asks ignoring her close your eyes comment.

"Totally serious, now close them" she commands, as she quickly climbs the stairs. He does as he's told no matter how ridiculous it is, his eyes stay closed as he hears her returning down stairs. Soon her hand meets his as she passes a small box to him.

"Ok you can open your eyes" She says gently as her hand leaves his.

Derek opens his eyes, looking down at the small rectangular box in his hand, it was wrapped in plain wrapping paper. "You really didn't have to do this Addi" He says guiltily.

"Like I said it's already done… Now open it" she says quickly, he notices her chewing her nails a habit she had broken years ago, was she really this nervous about giving him a present. He made short work of the wrapping paper, which reveled a plain black box, he opened it to something completely unexpected. "This is….its…." for once Derek was completely speechless. He looked up to meet Addison's nervous eyes.

"What do you think?" she asked quietly

"You're pregnant?" He asked still shell shocked as he held the positive test in his hand. Addison just nodded unsure of what to say. "This is…." Derek paused before a huge smile appeared on his face. "This is amazing Addi" He said pulling her into a loving kiss. "How long have you known?" he asked eager to know every detail about the pregnancy.

"A few days, I started getting morning sickness, and well I pretty much knew…I didn't really know how to tell you"

"You didn't think I would be happy?" He asked concerned, as he reached to interlace their fingers.

"No it wasn't that….its just…I don't know, we had a plan of when we would have kids and that wasn't for a few more years…"

"Addi this is amazing news, were going to have a baby!" He said comfortingly, as he pulled her in for another kiss. "Have you had a scan?"

"Yeah I had labs done the other day, I was meant to wait for a scan tomorrow, but I couldn't resist, so I did one myself while I was at the hospital, I'm about 8 weeks along"

"Wow! 8 weeks" Derek said in amazement as he placed his hand over her still flat belly.

" Yep" Addison smiled at his affection

"Guess our holiday was more productive then we thought" Derek joked referring to their holiday up the coast, were they had plenty of alone time together.

"Haha" Addison mock laughed, as she slapped his hand away. "Now since you knocked me up, you can go out and get me food…The only thing I can keep down is pickles, and I just finished the last jar"

"You do know it's not just my fault you're pregnant. It takes two to tango"

"You're the one with the sperm! Plus I'm going to be carrying this baby for the next 7 months, the least you can do is give me what I'm craving" Addison joked.

"OH so I'm basically on call for your cravings!"

"Yep! Pickles"

"You do relies that's such a stereotypical craving" Derek pointed out.

"It is, but its still your duty to supply me with pickles, make sure there the big ones" She says placing a kiss on his lips.

Derek pulls back from the kiss "well I suppose I can deal with food runs for the next 7 months" He says with a loving smile.

* * *

 **DPOV**

The next morning I waited in the car park for Meredith to arrive, she hadn't contacted me at all after what I had told her. Something I hadn't told anyone, know one knew Addison had slept with Mark destroying our marriage, the two people I trusted most stabbed me in the back. My thoughts were interrupted as I noticed Meredith making her way over her friends just behind her, I quickly walked over to meet up with her.

"Stop" Meredith says annoyed as I meet her at the entrance to the hospital.

"What?" I just wanted to see what she was thinking surely she understands that she wasn't just someone I used to get over Addison.

"You're stalking me. Stop it." She says possibly more annoyed coming to a stop in front of me

"Did we not communicate last night?" didn't she get what I was saying I had told her all of it.

"Yes." She says indifferently

"Did you hear what I was saying?"

"Your wife screwed your best friend." She says bluntly

" And then from that point on she no longer existed to me anymore." When I was with Meredith Addison barely came across in my mind.

"You had marital amnesia?" Meredith mocks

"No. Come on I bared my soul to you last night."

"Its not enough!" She says starting to walk away

"How can that be not enough?" I ask annoyed. I told her the truth sure I took some time but I revealed one of the most painful things to happen to me. Surely that should count as something. I only want to be with her.

"When you waited 2 months to tell me and I had to find out by her showing up, all leggy and fabulous and telling me herself. When you completely forget to mention the fact you have a kid, which is god knows where! You pulled the plug. I'm a sink with an open drain. Anything that you say runs right out. There is no enough." Meredith all but yelled out before entering the hospital, followed by her friends.

"She probably could've picked a better metaphor," George adds following Meredith into the hospital.

The blond Dr. Stevens quickly retorts, "Give her a break. She's got a hangover".

I follow her into the hospital just as I'm getting close to her Burke quickly intersected me.

"Dr. Shepherd" He says superiorly, ever since he was named chief its gone to his head.

"Dr. Burke." I say back losing sight of Meredith

"Ah, we have an organ donor coming in this afternoon from Wilkerson General. We're doing a harvest… In OR one at four." He says looking at a chart.

"I'm in OR one at four." I had this surgery booked weeks ago

"Your surgery is non-critical," He says smoothly

"You can't bump me!" I yell out annoyed. This morning was beyond fucked.

"You'll be first up tomorrow. And as Chief I can." The words are delivered so smugly.

"Interim chief! Bump somebody else!" I say trying to remain calm.

"You're in the OR we need"

"Why don't they do the harvest at Wilkeson?" It's a fine hospital surely they can just do it there.

" Small facility in the boonies. A duck in a box. We have the location, the airport nearby and the staff. Your surgery is rescheduled" He says clearly before walking off.

I watch as all the interns get into the elevator. Great another chance of talking I've missed. Now I have to let my patient know their surgery is rescheduled. This day can't get any worse!

* * *

 **Like it hate it let me know, constructive feedback is always welcome XX**

silentmayhem- I completely agree I'm trying to stay true to his character, but he was so angry at the start of season 2 towards Addison. Mark is such a cutie with Grace, i imagine that if he was around her from the time she was born then he would be accustom to the fatherly role. I was wondering if i should do Mer's POV... it will definitely touch home for her as her father abandoned her to. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Mark chapter :):)**

' _we take pictures with people so they remember us and leave memories behind so they don't forget us. And the difference between the two are the same. We leave these moments in the air, hoping that somewhere we find them and make sense of everything we chose to ignore. **'- R.M. DRAKE**_

* * *

 **MPOV**

Mark stood at the door, as it opened he expected to see Weiss or Savvy on the other side but was instead greeted by the small blue eyed child that held a big part of his heart.

"Daddy!" Grace gleefully cheered up-stretching her arms so she could be picked up.

"Well hello princess!" Mark smiled surprised, before reaching down and picking up Grace, pulling her into a hug. He closed the door before walking into the apartment carrying Grace.

"Grace remember your not suppose to open the door yourself!" Weiss said concerned as he came around the corner.

"But it was Daddy I saw him on the camerwa" She said motioning to the door security system, before sticking her fingers into her mouth.

"Gracie next time wait till an adult is with you to open the door ok?" Mark explained gently.

"Ok. Sorry uncle Weiss" Grace quickly apologized before nuzzling her head into Mark obviously not wanting to be in trouble.

"Its ok kiddo next time just wait for me" Weiss said seeming a little frazzled.

"Hey Gracie why don't you go grab your bag ok" Mark said putting Grace down.

"Okay" she smiled before rushing off upstairs.

"Listen man thanks for taking her today" Weiss said appreciatively "it was the only appointment we could get" he explained further. Mark noticed the look of concern in his friends face.

"No problem, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, you know how Savvy gets about things, and with her mum dying, she's just extra tweaked"

"Yeah, well I'm here if you need me, and I don't mind watching Gracie she's like my kid" Mark decided to ask Weiss something that had been on his mind. "Have you heard from Addison?" he knew Weiss would answer honestly.

"Yeah she's called Grace a few times, Oh and there's something else" He paused looking up stairs making sure Grace and Sav weren't there. "Derek's there in Seattle" he said turning back to face Mark.

"What?" Mark quickly responded completely shocked. Why on earth would Derek be in Seattle. And had Addison known before she went out there. Those were the questions he instantly had.

"Yep, Sav was telling me he's been sacking up with some intern"

"Really! What did Addison say about it?" Mark asked interested to know how Addison would have reacted, her and Derek were still married even if he had completely left without a trace.

"Sav said she's thinking about getting divorce"

Mark was silently thinking over what he had just heard, it seemed like the best thing would be for Addison to divorce Derek, then he could stay in Seattle and they could start fresh again. He was desperate to fix things with the women he loved.

"What are you thinking man?" Weiss asked

"That life's complicated" Mark said taking a deep breath.

"That's for sure" Weiss mumbled as Grace and Sav made there way over to the two men.

"Hey Mark, Grace tells me you're going to see Lion King" Sav smiled, she obviously was stressing but did well to mask it. Mark had never seen her without her Savvy smile.

"We sure are! ready to go princess Gracie?" Mark smiled

"Yes, can Ducky come too?" Grace asked holding up her favourite stuffed duck toy.

"Hmm I don't know, don't you think ducky will be scared of the lions?" Mark asked sarcastically, but it came across as a serious question to Grace.

"No Ducky's not scared at all, are you ducky?" She asked the duck before imitating duck noises. The adults all had smiles on their faces as Grace pretended to communicate with the duck.

* * *

Mark exited the theater carrying Grace so she wouldn't get lost in the swarm of people, it seemed that the tourists were flooding Broadway even more than usual. Grace was happily clutching her toy duck as they made there way towards the taxis.

"Did you enjoy the show Gracie?" Mark asked the little girl as they made their way to the taxi rank.

"Yes, I loved it! It's the bestest show I ever seen" Grace wore a huge smile her eyes wide with excitement.

"I'm glad you liked it" Mark smiled putting Grace down holding her hand as he hailed for a cab.

"Can we go to the park now?" Grace asked as the cab pulled up.

"I don't know, did you use the magic word?"

"Pleaseeeeeeeee" She instantly pouted her lip out giving Mark her puppy eyes, the ones no human being could say no to.

"Ok since you used the magic word" Mark gave in.

After a short taxi ride they arrived at central park, heading straight for Grace's favourite pond. Grace spent nearly a full hour running around and playing with other kids. After Grace was finally puffed out she sat down next to Mark, who had found a quiet spot trying to avoid the mothers who were having a gossip session and ogling at any man that walked past, although there were some fit looking mums practicing yoga while their kids played.

"Daddy when is mummy going to come home?" Grace asked turning to face Mark.

"Soon Princess, are you missing her?" He knew that this was the most time they had spent apart from each other. He was also sure Addison was missing Grace as well. Addison was a fantastic mother who always had put Grace first, never spending too much time away from her.

"I'm scared" Grace confessed sucking on her fingers, which confused Mark.

"Why? Don't you like staying at Uncle Weiss and Aunt Sav's?"

"I like uncle Weiss and Aunt Savvy's. But…. what if mummy doesn't come back?" Tears started to well in her eyes.

"Hey come here" Mark said sympathetically pulling Grace into a hug. "Mummy wont leave you silly princess, she would miss you to much" He said softly placing a kiss on her head.

"My other dad left" Grace muffled into Marks shoulder. It suddenly hit Mark why Grace was so worried, she hadn't talked about Derek since he had left. Mark knew Derek leaving had affected Grace, Addison had suggested a councilor months ago, He was now kicking himself for disagreeing. While Derek was absent most of the time he was still a big part of Graces life, the last year though it would be lucky if Derek was home more then two nights, let alone while Grace was awake. Mark had been comforting Addy, and Grace loved when he stayed over to watch Disney movies. At first Mark would always sleep on the couch then he and Addison started getting even closer. Mark hadn't really thought Grace worried that Derek was no longer around.

"You know what, I'm going to make you a promise" Mark said as Grace pulled out of the hug, Mark held out his pinky as Grace embraced the pinky promise. " I promise that no matter what happens mummy and I will never ever leave you"

"Pwomise?" she asks taking her fingers out of her mouth.

"Promise baby girl, Mummy and I love you to the moon and back! Now how about we go get some ice-cream?"

"Ducky too!" Grace added

"Ducky too" Mark smiled

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Oh GOD! Where is he?" Addison said angrily as she looked up at Mark.

"I don't know, he's probably in surgery his phone is off" Mark says as he holds her hand, a hand he has lost all feeling in as she is squeezing it like a constrictor snake at the moment.

"He's suppose to be here" She says as she lets out another scream.

"I know, I paged him, I'm sure he will be here soon. I can try and call him again" Mark offers as he pushes damp strands of hair off her face.

"Not soon enough! you have to stay here please I can't do this alone" She begs squeezing his hand as she has another contraction. "God this fucking hurts" she grunts out.

"well you didn't expect it to be painless did you?" Mark asked sarcastically, although instantly regretting the words as he received a hateful look from Addison.

"I will get out of this bed and murder you" She gritted out as another painful contraction made her yell with pain.

"Noted Adds sorry" Mark said backpedaling and trying his best to comfort her, as she had another strong contraction.

The doctor interrupted their conversation "Okay Addison, the baby is crowning so just a couple more pushes" she says from the bottom of the hospital bed.

"Jesus I can't do this anymore" Addison complained as she pushed once more.

"You're doing great Addi, don't worry I'm here with you" Mark said comfortingly. "Just think soon you'll be holding a beautiful baby"

"Okay Addison one more push" The doctor encouraged

Addison let out another scream as she leant forward, Mark used his spare hand to support her back, rubbing gentle circles. Addison was squeezing Marks hand so hard he swore she had crushed the bones.

Finally after what felt like an eternity of pushing, there were the distinct cries of a newborn infant. The doctor held the baby up to show Addison "Congratulations it's a girl" the doctor smiled "Here do you want to cut the cord?" the doctor asked as the nurse placed scissors in Marks hand.

"Um… sure ok" He looked towards Addison for permission, she nodded her head.

Mark cut the cord of the tiny infant he couldn't help the smile that was on his face, she was covered in blood and goo screaming her guts out. But still she was a beautiful baby, he knew then he always wanted to be in this kids life. The doctor clamped the cord before wrapping the baby like a burrito, and passing her to Addison "Here you go mummy" the doctor said cheerfully.

"She's perfect" Addison said with tears and sweat running down her face, she gently stroked the baby's cheek. The baby's cries died down as Addison held her.

"She's gorgeous Addi" Mark said has he rested a hand on her shoulder. "You're a beautiful princess aren't you" Mark cooed at the baby.

Addison looked up at Mark and let out a laugh at his baby talk voice. "Ow it hurts to laugh"

"Well you did just push this princess out of you" He pointed out.

"Addison were going to get you and baby cleaned up now, we will need to take her to the nursery to do measurements and weighing done, would you like a picture first? " The doctor informed her.

"Sure although I probably look like I've gone 50 rounds with Mike Tyson" Addison said as stared lovingly at her new infant.

* * *

Mark smiled at the memory, he was sure that they day he had seen the most purest look of love on Addy's face, he also swear that was the moment he decided he wanted to be apart of her life forever. He felt like the worst friend in the world but he tried so hard to hide his feelings for Addy for so long, trying to step back and let Derek step up. But Derek pulled away more and more, so he felt it was is duty to step up and be there for the women he loved and the precious little girl she had made. It was hard to believe that that tiny burrito baby had grown into this amazing little girl he had the pleasure of helping raise. Now he just needed a plan to put their little family back together. He just needed Addy to come home now so they could start the path to fixing this.

* * *

 **Read and Review :)**

 **Addison-fan- Thanks for letting me know, we will have to wait and see whether it turns into a Maddison or Adderek :) hope you liked this Mark chapter. My idea of the 'daddy' thing is that they thought it was just a nickname and saw it as something cute Grace would say, but as she got older obviously it was more that she saw Mark as a father figure. There will be a flashback soon to a Addy/Derek moment where this becomes discussed. Thanks for the review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Adapted from** 2x02: Enough Is Enough

 **AN: just a quick note guys when I say DPOV its more third persons but just Derek central** **J** **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _"We must let go of the life we have planned, so as to accept the one that is waiting for us. **" -Joseph Campbell**_

* * *

 **DPOV**

Derek was in Richards room, doing a standard post op check-up. A standard post op check that was proving very difficult, as a reluctant Richard kept moving. Derek didn't care how reluctant Richard was he was doing this all by the book, no favours, especially after Richard called Addison out here and passed him over for chief.

"Ok, stop it" Derek said annoyed as Richard moved for the thousandth time. He sat still in the bed for less then a second.

"Okay. Stop. That's it" Richard pulled his head away from Derek's grip.

"That is not it." Derek said annoyed.

"Come on, please, stop it. That's it." Richard moves in the bed again.

"That is not it Richard. Hold still"

"How can I hold still when you're poking me?" Richard says trying to reason with Derek.

"I have to poke you to discharge you." Derek says reaching back to grab Richards chart. He looks to the door noticing Adele there; he wasn't surprised to see her, as he had given her a call after finding out Richard had called Addison. Fair is fair.

"What makes you think he wants to be discharged?" Came Adele's voice from the doorway. Richard looks up shocked. Adele continues "Derek, don't you know that this hospital will crumble unless Richard's here holding up the walls? " She says sarcastically

"Adele, you're supposed to be in the Virgin Islands" Richard says shocked.

" Oh you are in 5 kinds of trouble Mr. Man!" Adele says as she walks up to him and gives a kiss on the cheek. "You had brain surgery! And didn't tell me?" She raises her voice with each word.

"It was just a small procedure" Richard tries to downplay.

"It was brain surgery!" Adele says raising her eyebrows.

"I didn't want to ruin your vacation" Richard tries to use an excuse.

"You don't know what a vacation is. How would you know how to ruin it?" She says annoyed.

"Well anyway…" Richard starts, he stops and gives her a look. "How did you find…" suddenly he figures it out, and gives Derek a big old glare. "You called my wife?" Richard says loud and angry.

Derek looks up from the chart he was writing in. "You called mine" He deadpans. "Look having someone home with you is the only way I'm letting you out of here today".

"Fine" Richard says annoyed.

Suddenly the red head from his nightmares appeared in the doorway.

"I thought I saw a fabulous looking woman walk by" Addison said happily.

" Addison! Yes see" Adele says happy to see her friend. Addison walks up and they hug. "I told Richard, I knew you and Derek would get back together" She adds.

"Ah, actually, I'm here on a case" Addison tries to correct her assumption. Derek just looked annoyed over at her. What was she doing here?

"Addison and I are over, Adele" Derek says emotionless.

"It's not like we're divorced!" Addison shoots back.

"Practically divorced." He says annoyed. She signed the divorce the night she chose to jump his friend's bones.

Adele looked concerned at the two. "You've had counselling?"

"We had adultery. That was enough" Derek says factually.

"Hmm" Adele mutters under her breath looking back at Addison.

"I'll call you later, ok?" Addison says obviously sensing the discomfort in the room, before giving Adele a final hug and leaving.

Adele made her way over to Derek after Addison leaves the room. "You should give her a chance, Derek" she says wisely.

Richard and Adele had been around for as long as Derek and Addison had been together. They were far more involved in there lives then Addison's parent. Derek had always thought nothing of Addison's parents, they were cold distant people. But now he could see Addison was just the same.

"It's good to see you" Derek says ignoring her statement before giving Adele a kiss on the cheek. "Keep him in line" Derek mutters before leaving the hospital room.

* * *

Derek was just returning from the patient that's surgery had been bumped. Trying to smooth down the anger, as this patient had already been prepped for surgery. As he was walking by the OR board he noticed Burke staring at a very busy crowded board. I

"It's a mess" Derek points out to Burke, eager to have a dig at him.

"No it isn't" Burke immediately defends.

"I think I know a mess when I see a mess. You've got the harvest tying up OR 1. Seibert tying up OR 2. Bowel obstruction in OR 3."

"It's simply a bit crowded." Burke says in his usual calm manner.

"Well, your 'crowded' is my 'seriously overbooked'" Derek states. He knew he would be doing a better job as chief! How dare he be passed over on the role he believed he had earned. "And in my book seriously overbooked is a mess" He states smugly.

A scrub nurse walks up to Burke and Derek as they stand in a battle of wills.

"They need to know if there's any word on the Seibert liver?" The older nurse asks

Burke looks concerned before answering "How much time do they have left?"

" A couple of hours" She answers looking towards the clock.

"Tell them I'll be in to see them." Burke instructs with authority. The scrub nurse walks off. Just as the nurse had left Dr. Warner and his staff walk down the hallway up to Burke.

"You bumped me for a bowel obstruction?" Dr. Warner says annoyed

This caused Derek to smile. Hmm turns out Burke isn't so in control of this role. "Ooh, uneasy lies the head that wears the chief's cap" Derek smirks before walking off.

* * *

 **Flashback**

He had just finished a massive 'spinal osteomyelitis' surgery, which had taken all day to complete; there were hours and hours of tricky work involved in the surgery. He almost lost the patient two times during the marathon surgery. He was tired and grumpy and sore, he couldn't stay at the hospital, and the beds weren't comfortable enough to get a decent sleep in. Plus he hadn't seen Addy or Grace in two days. He checked his watch as he went to open the door to the brownstone, 6:23pm Grace should still be awake, do 10 month olds even have a bedtime he wondered.

He walked into the house and was surprised to hear chatter and laughter from the kitchen, which was around the corner from the entry. He dropped his bag down onto the wooden floors a habit Addison hated. He rounded the corner finding Addison over by the stove cooking a meal, with his best friend Mark on the opposite side of the counter holding the tiny Grace, who Derek swore grew everyday he was away.

"Daaa.. daa.. da" The baby babbled looking up at Mark who was making funny faces at her. God his best friend had basically the same maturity as his infant daughter Derek thought.

"How about Mum mum mum" Addison said coming over from the baby just let out a high pitch happy squeal instead.

"Typical!" Addy said with a laugh, before looking and noticing Derek. "Honey your home" Addy said her face lighting up. She quickly dried her hands on the tea towel and walked over to great her husband with a loving kiss.

"Hey man how was the surgery?" Mark asked while holding Grace.

"Well the patient pulled through, have to wait till tomorrow to see leg control." Derek answered tiredly, as Addison went back over to her sauce on the stove. He made his way over to the counter taking the seat next to Mark. Chucking his keys down on the bench. It was like all the energy had drained out of him when he sat down.

"That's good man, want me to get you a beer, you look like you could use one" Mark said while Grace grumbled, she was currently fixated on the car keys just out of reach on the marble bench.

"Ya!" she squealed loudly reaching for the keys.

"No kiddo you're not having those" Mark laughed.

"Here I'll get the beer" Addison said moving towards the stainless steel fridge.

Grace resettled on Marks lap slobbering on her little chubby fingers.

"Well don't you look all dressed up" Derek smiled at his daughter, she was wearing a beautiful flower dress donning a matching headband, no doubt designer if Addy had anything to do with it.

"Yep little Miss here had her tests today" Mark said slowly bouncing her, Addison placed the two beers in front of Mark and Derek.

"Shit that was today?" Derek blurted out facing Addison.

"Yeah she was fine, bit of crying but that may have been me" Addison said as she cooed at her daughter who returned a big smile followed by some happy squeals.

"Addy.." Derek started .

"Its ok Derek honestly" Addison said truthfully, this was a big surgery for him. She went back to the stove to turn the bubbling tomato pasta sauce off.

"Here man, how about you take over leg pony rides? I need to take a leak" Mark said passing the baby over. Before standing up and heading to the bathroom upstairs.

"Hey Princess" Derek said as cheerfully as he could, he was so drained from the surgery. He was barely keeping his eyes open, he was sure they were blood shot and red. The sudden change in people holding Grace caused her bottom lip to drop, the tell tail sign of unhappy Gracie. She let out a small wail before crying more. Derek stood up putting her against his shoulder so he could pat her back while walking around.

"Sorry Derek she's in one of those moods" Addison said abandoning the pasta she was dishing up and coming over to help sooth her daughter. "Hey bubba stop that" She said softly, running her fingers through her daughter's fluffy hair. Grace continued to cry reaching for her mother, with little tears welling in her eyes.

"Here" Derek said passing her to Addison

"Come on bubba, your ok" Addison said rubbing her back, like magic Grace started to calm down letting out grumpy cries to let the adults know she wasn't fully content. "Little miss moody huh" Addison said in babyish tone.

"Or she just doesn't like me" Derek said annoyed. He was more hurt then annoyed but none the less it annoyed him that his daughter was fine with anyone but him holding her.

"She's just grumpy Derek, she's had a big day" Addison said moving to grab a piece of cucumber for Grace to chew on.

"Yeah but she's fine for Mark!" Derek grumbles out taking a swig of beer.

"He was here today for…." Addison didn't get to finish when she was cut off

"And I'm NOT? Right Addison?" Derek says louder then before. The change in voice level and feeling of the room caused Grace to get upset again she lets out a loud wail. Before letting the cucumber drop on the floor and crying.

'That's not what I meant Derek" Addison tried to reason while soothing the distressed baby in her arms.

"You know what I'm just gonna go to bed, I'm exhausted and my head is pounding" Derek said calming down.

Addison simply nodded still trying to calm Grace. "Come on bubba lets get you into the bath" Addison said, as Mark made his way downstairs.

Derek would later apologize, he knew it was an over reaction, but right now all he could think about was going to bed. He just felt like he was being pulled in two directions work and home life. He was becoming more and more well known amongst the medical field, he just needed to stick to these long hours to make it as the very best. He just wished there were more hours in the day to spend with Addy and Grace, they were so important to him. He was glad Mark took time to help Addy out, he was the best (adoptive) brother he could ask for. There wasn't much of a support system for them in New York, his mum and sisters were hours away and Addison's parents hadn't even met Grace. Once he was the very best he would have more time, or so he told himself.

* * *

 **DPOV**

Later that day Derek was walking down a hall eating a snack. George suddenly came down the hallway racing after him.

"Dr. Shepherd!" O'Malley said grabbing his attention.

Derek quickly turned to meet him "Dr. O'Malley" He addresses while chewing.

"I was just in the ICU with harvest donor and ah Dr. Bailey, she has us do exams and procedures on patients even if they're….."

"Watcha you find?" Derek interrupts the bumbling intern.

"Ah, she's decerebrate. The donor, her brainstem is still alive."

Derek got the eager intern to explain further about what he had found as they both quickly walked down the O.R hallway. They came up to the transplant team who had begun to move the donor.

"Excuse me, Derek Shepherd. Head of Neurosurgery. Do you mind if I take a look?" He introduced himself briefly before he began examining the patient.

Dr. Orsen stood with a shocked look on his face "Ah, okay, yeah she's ah still fostering. We have every intention of waiting until she's dead. She's in an irreversible coma." The doctor explained to Derek, before staring down at the intern who had no doubt asked for a consult.

Derek pushed on the patient's sternum who reflex's up again, showing that she still has brain function.

Dr. Orsen quickly tried to explain who had down the previous exams "Hines, the neuro at Wilkeson ran the protocol"

Derek couldn't believe the huge oversight. "They missed decerebration. What else did they miss?" He said grabbing the donor's chart and flipping through it. "She has a tumour, ah on her brain stem right? I don't see the M.R.I. Did you do an EEG to confirm brain dead?" Derek explains, that was standard protocol.

Dr. Orsen shrugs his shoulder annoyed that this is even happening " Yeah, according to Hines…."

"I don't know a Dr. Hines" Derek said cutting the other doctor off.

By now other doctor began noticing the commotion, Meredith who was standing at the nurse's station looks up and watches the situation from afar.

Dr. Orsen becomes more frustrated. "We have 6 patients in 3 states waiting for this woman's organs!"

"Yeah and I'm sure they'll all be happy to know that the organs that they'll be receiving are from somebody that's actually brain dead." Derek says bluntly.

Doctor Burke walks out of the Seibert's O.R and notices the heated battle between the 2 doctors and makes his way over.

"No one's going to touch her while she's alive. For you to imply otherwise…" Doctor Olsen says irritated.

Burke interrupts "Is there a problem here? Dr. Orsen? Dr. Shepherd?" He says calmly trying to embody the leader role he has been assigned.

"Yeah we have a donor who's still decerebrate… I want to do an EEG and a M.R.I" Derek appeals to Burke who he knows is against him at this point and time.

"An expensive waste of time" Doctor Olsen says trying to lobby for the harvest.

Burke flips through the donor's chart, looking at both the doctors.

"I insist on it." Derek says seriously, knowing that is possible this patient may recover.

Burke gives Derek a weird look. "You insist on it?" He asks

"I do" Derek says clearly

Cristina and Meredith make eye contact and Meredith raises her eyebrows to say another pissing contest between their two exes'.

Burke gave a contemplating look before speaking "If my head of neurosurgery says he needs an EEG and an M.R.I" he explains handing the chart over to Derek "then he needs an EEG and an M.R.I." It's a show of unity, which is long overdue for the two rivals, but Derek was happy he had a feeling about this patient.

Doctor Olsen looked annoyed his tone saying the same thing "You realize we have 6 patients waiting?"

"That is not my call Dr. Orsen. Who gets the organs is up to UNOS. Who donates the organs is up to the families. Hell I've got in the O.R that's waiting for a liver that may not deserved to be saved and again that's not my call. But you want to know what my call is? Everything else" Burke says turning to Derek "The patient is yours Dr. Shepherd"

"Thank you Dr. Burke" Derek says sincerely. Dr. Orsen shakes his head and storms off. Derek and some other doctors start wheeling the patient down the hall for her potential life saving MRI. "Dr. O'Malley do you want to assist with this M.R.I?" Derek asks

George follows Dr. Shepherd. Burke is left standing there and notices Cristina watching. Derek also notices Meredith watching from the nurse's station. God he wishes she would just forgive him.

Derek turned to another doctor "Carry this for me. First we'll do an EEG" He directs passing the chart to another doctor. "George, you with me?"

George simply nods as the doctors make their way to perform the tests.

George and Derek were in the MRI viewing room as the donor patient lies in the MRI machine. They were looking at images of her brain.

Derek points at the screen "You see the tumour on her brain stem right here?"

George looks were Derek is pointing "It looks pretty bad" He says grimly

"You ever had a crappy day O'Malley? I mean really, really crappy?" Derek asks while still examining the tumour.

"I have had many crappy days" O'Malley answers.

"This one just got better" Derek says with a slight smile. He looked to Dr. Orsen in the doorway. "You might as well go home gentleman. I will be the only one of us performing surgery here today. My friend here has a viable brain" He says with a told you so smile.

Dr. Orsen nods, difficulty "Okay!" he says shortly before he walks off.

George looked through the glass to the patient "Do you really think she'll be okay?"

"With the tumour out she's got a good shot of recovery" He smiles at George and gets up and walks to the doorway

"Look out for her" Derek instructs knowing that George is a good friend to Meredith. And right now she needs her friends on her side, especially if she wont talk to him.

George looks up slightly confused but catches on "Meredith?"

"Yeah" Derek says simply with meaningful look before walking away.

Derek makes his way to the elevator mentally preparing for the surgery ahead. He was also thinking about his small daughter one he hadn't seen or spoken to in months. He was looking at one of the last pictures he had gotten of her when Addison hops into the elevator dressed to go home.

"Just when the day was improving" He roles his eyes

Addison ignored his comment pressing the button to the lobby, before moving to the back of the elevator. "You told Meredith what happened?" she asks standing next to him.

He puts his phone away and walks over to the other side to push an elevator button, Giving Addison a weird look "I did. What did you tell her?". Obviously Addison has talked to Meredith today, He was never going to make it right with Addison here.

"That sometimes people do desperate things to attract attention" Addison says simply.

Derek scoffs disbelievingly, what a stupid comment as if that is the reason. "What? Wow. That's your side of this? That I didn't pay you enough attention. Is that you were thinking when you got naked with my best friend?" He almost laughs at the stupidness behind her reasoning.

"NO! by that point I wasn't thinking at all Derek. By that point I was just scratching an itch. We got successful you and me. We got busy, you were always in surgery operation after operation, and we got lazy. We didn't even bother to fight any more Derek! And Mark was there and I missed you. I am sorry Derek it should never have happened I know that." Addison says with huge emotion behind her eyes.

Derek pushes his floor button again.

"I'm more sorry than you can possibly imagine. But at least I'm talking to you about it" Addison tries, he almost feels tempted to discuss things with his wife when the doors open. So he simply walks out of the elevator

"Derek!" Addison calls obviously eager to have this conversation.

"I'm a sink with an open drain honey" He requotes Meredith, leaving Addison looking confused.

* * *

Derek was operating on the donor transplant patient in an OR. George stands very close next to him observing. This is what he did best, this is what came easy, there was a reason he had sacrificed sleep and hours becoming the very best, in the OR he was the very best. In the OR gallery, Dr. Burke was standing watching the procedure. He moves and leaves the room, revealing Meredith standing there watching as well. All unknown to Derek, who was busily removing a tumour, from his patient.

 **Sorry if this is formatted weird, it wasn't letting me upload normally... Hope you enjoy :D Please let me know your reviews inspire me to continue :D :D**


End file.
